


Truly Evil

by Les7091



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Evil, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: "You're not evil!"The words ate Megamind up inside. Bothered him for days. He was evil. They would see. They would all see.Roxanne would see.Megamind would do whatever it takes to be seen as truly evilAgain I cannot figure out how to add a picture to this, so here's a link to a photo I edited of Megamindhttp://fav.me/dde2tif





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not evil, Megamind!"

The words continued through his head constantly  
"You're not evil!"  
He dedicated so much of his life to being evil. He couldn't be good, so if he wasn't evil... what was he?  
"You're not evil!"  
He was evil. Megamind swore now that he would prove to Roxanne and everyone else. He was evil.  
Minion didn't like the idea. He told him he was fine just as he was  
"But am I evil?!" Megamind then demanded. Minion's slight hesitation was the only answer he needed.  
It took longer than he had anticipated, a lot of testing was required. But eventually it was ready. The perfect mix of hormones and activators to change his brain and make him truly evil. It wouldn't last long, just long enough to pull off another great scheme, but the rats in his testing showed promising results. He was going to prove to them that he could be truly evil. They would see. They would all see.  
Roxanne would see.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, please don't do this" Minion was desperate at this point. He had seen what Sir's concoction did to the rats. It was terrible, and he knew it would not end well. He didn't want Sir or Roxanne to end up hurt and, with this plan, that was almost guaranteed to happen.   
"Minion this is happening whether you like it or not. It needs to happen. They'll either realize I am truly evil or they'll realize they should be grateful I'm not so bad and be nicer" Megamind didn't look at his minion, for fear his cute face would change his mind. He was afraid for what may happen today, but it had to happen.   
"Go get Roxanne while I finish up here" Megamind demanded, needing Minion gone before he could get into his head. All his time had gone into this serum, so the death machine he built was only half assed. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to use it and his true evil would be scary enough without a weapon.   
When he got a message from Minion saying he was on his way back with Miss Ritchie, he readied the syringe. He would have about five minutes before it activated, and it should last approximately an hour. Thinking about Roxanne, he hesitated.  
He needed to do this, he told himself, and quickly injected the serum.   
Faster than he anticipated, his thoughts began to blur until everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't think this story will be very long. Be sure to let me know what you think and please check out the photo edit I made, there's a link in the story summary


	3. Chapter 3

Minion so badly didn't want to do this. He was tempted to refuse, but... it was his job to do as Sir told him. Unwillingly, he found Roxanne, taking her lunch break, and sprayed her.  
This was a bad idea.  
He sent the message that he was on his way back. Sir wouldn't give up until he had a chance to try the serum. Minion had no choice.  
Carrying Miss Ritchie into the lair, Minion caught a glance at Sir. He looked... Different somehow. He was wearing the same clothes as before, but his eyes were darker, almost black.   
"Put her on the couch" Sir said suddenly, and Minion started. His voice sounded different too. It was deeper and seemed to reverberate across the entire lair without even speaking very loudly.   
"The couch, Sir?" Minion was confused, Miss Ritchie was always tied to a chair.  
"I do believe that's what I said, Minion!" The sharp snap in the way Sir said his name made Minion even more nervous. He gently laid Miss Ritchie on the couch and backed away, awaiting his next instruction.  
"Leave, Minion" Megamind said, not taking his eyes off of Roxanne  
"But... Sir-"   
"Now!" Megamind snapped. Minion was terrified. He did not want to leave Miss Ritchie alone, but while Sir was in this state... Minion may end up punished, and he did not want that "and take the brain bots with you" Minion wanted to argue. He really did. But he had never been this scared before. He only pushed a button on his robot wrist, which ordered the brain bots to follow him, and then hesitantly left the room.   
Megamind watched Roxanne for a few moments before joining her on the couch. She would be waking up any moment now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried so hard to figure out how to add a picture to this but it just never works. So please check out the link in the summary and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Roxanne's thoughts began to clear, and when she started to remember what happened, she got angry. Did he always have to take her from work?! She wasn't paid during the time she was kidnapped!   
Though she felt some doubt when she didn't feel any ropes tied around her. She hesitantly opened her eyes, and she was indeed in Megamind's lair, but... She was on the couch? What the hell?   
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Megamind was sitting right next to her... Staring at her.   
"Well hello there, Roxy" He said, with a smug grin on his face. He knew how much she hated being called that.  
"What the hell is going on?" Roxanne demanded, abruptly standing.  
"You've been kidnapped, this is nothing new. Sit down" Megamind told her.  
"Sit down? Hell no!" Roxanne was about to rant about how he needed to stop taking her from her job, but then she noticed he looked... Different. Especially right now. He looked... Angry. She had never seen him look so mad before.  
"I told you to sit down" He repeated, his voice shaking Roxanne to her core. What happened to him?  
She hesitantly sat and looked at Megamind a little harder. His eyes. They have always been the most beautiful emerald color (not that she would ever admit that) but now they were so dark. It was scary.  
"Very good, Ms. Roxy. Now you and I are going to have a nice discussion"   
"Where... Where's Minion?" Roxanne asked, concerned. Why did Minion let Megamind do this, whatever it was, to himself?   
"It's really none of your business. Besides, this time right now is about you and me. I've got a deal for you" Roxanne wanted to say no. To storm out and tell him to take his deal and shove it, but... Just the sound of his voice made her too scared to even move. Something was very wrong with him.  
"A deal?"   
"Yes.   
"What kind of deal?" Roxanne hesitantly asked. She didn't want to know, she wanted to leave. She was getting a horrible feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well" Megamind placed his hand on Roxanne's inner thigh and she jerked slightly at the contact. Megamind never touched her before. "You are going to do whatever I want you to" he grinned in his new creepy way and his hands moved up slightly.  
"A deal would imply I get something in return" Roxanne hesitantly pointed out, trying to fight the shake in her voice, and ignore the hand creeping up her leg.  
"Oh but of course. I get to do whatever I want with you, and you-" He suddenly leaned in and ran his tongue up her neck until his lips rested against her ear. She couldn't control the repulsed shudder that ran through her whole body "You get to enjoy it" his hand finally reached it's destination between her legs before Roxanne pushed it away.  
"Ew, no!" She jumped up again but didn't get to step even a foot away before she heard a familiar whir. Turning her head towards the sound, her suspicion was confirmed.  
Megamind had his De gun, as always, but for the first time ever he had it pointed directly at her.   
And she was positive it wasn't set on dehydrate like it usually was.  
She didn't wait to be told, and quickly sat back down. She only got more scared by the second.   
"Megamind... Why?" She asked, no longer hiding the fear in her voice.  
"I have to have a reason? Maybe I just feel like it. Maybe I'm sick of never getting what I want. Maybe I'm just bored" He shrugged his shoulders and Roxanne was horrified. She had done interviews on prisoners before, and she had gotten similar answers from those who had committed horrendous crimes like murder and... rape.  
Roxanne finally broke. A tear fell down her cheek, followed by a few more before she had a steady stream down her face.  
Megamind stared at her, his eyes fixed on that first tear. His face lost that off look and he just seemed confused for a moment.  
Roxanne was more afraid by this, thinking he was just trying to trick her somehow. Her lip started shaking when he suddenly looked angry again.  
"You have to leave" He said, his voice low and quiet, almost a whisper. Roxanne remained seated, still suspecting a trick "Now... You need to..." Megamind looked close to passing out, and used his small amount of energy to press a button on his watch "Minion!"   
It was only a second before a door on the far side of the room burst open.  
"Miss Ritchie!" He exclaimed, quickly rushing forward, examining the scene as he approached them.  
Before he got too close, Megamind's evil returned. He scooted back to Roxanne's side, closer than before, and put his arm, the one with the gun, over her shoulders. Minion stopped immediately, but still looked more determined than before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh dear, he almost broke through. But I'm not leaving until I get what I want" Megamind said, the hand that was not across Roxanne's shoulders returning to her thigh.  
"Sir, stop! I told you this was a terrible idea! This is not you" Minion said.  
"Of course not. It's someone much better. Now leave"   
"No, sir! This is wrong!" Minion and Sir had done many bad things together, but this crossed the line. They didn't do this.  
"You seem to think that was a request. No, it was a command. Get the fuck out" Megamind insisted again, putting the gun to Roxanne's head.  
Minion looked terrified, but intent on stopping his boss. Roxanne was sure that whatever had taken over Megamind would not hesitate to shoot his best friend, and she couldn't let that happen.  
"Leave, Minion" she told him.  
Megamind cackled and his hold around her tightened.  
"Ya see, I knew you'd come around! Leave, Minion, she wants this" His hand moved higher.  
Roxanne and Minion shared a look, one that said she'd make sure it was okay. He was very unsure, but he trusted Ms. Ritchie, so he left again.  
"Alright, dearest, with that interruption out of the way, where were we?"   
"You were going to tell me what made you do this" Roxanne tried to shake an answer out of him again, although she was more scared than she had ever been in her life.  
"Nosy, nosy bitch. I already told you maybe I don't have a reason" Thankfully he sounded more annoyed than angry.  
"'Maybe'" Roxanne pointed out.  
"Hmm... Observant. I can respect that. Fine, if you really want to know... It's your fault" Megamind told her, giving her a dirty look. He finally removed his arm from her shoulder "If you hadn't been such a cunt, this wouldn't have happened... Well, it might have. You can only look at a fine ass like that for so long before you have to get some of it" Megamind winked at her, and Roxanne repressed a shudder.   
"What did I do?"   
"'You're not evil' is what you said. I have been told I'm nothing but bad for my entire life. It's all I've ever had!" He suddenly jumped off the couch and away from Roxanne "If I'm not evil then what the hell am I?"   
"You can be anything you want, Megamind! That's the point I was trying to make! You're a genius; you can do anything. I wanted you to understand you don't have to be evil. You have other options and I hate to see you so committed to being something that you're not" Tears began to fall from Roxanne's eyes again. She was trying to help him, not make him feel purposeless. "Please, Megamind, you're amazing. I want you to see you live up to the potential I know you have"   
Megamind shook his head and backed away farther. You could see the war going on in his mind.  
Roxanne took a risk and stood up. Slowly.  
"I'm sure you're the smartest person to ever be on this planet-"   
"I-I'm not a person. I'm an alien" he seemed to have this answer recorded, saying it automatically without even thinking. It broke Roxanne's heart.  
"No, you are a person" She took a few steps closer. He stayed still, just staring at the floor. He looked very confused. "I believe in you, Megamind"   
Slowly, Roxanne reached for him. When he had no negative reaction, she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his face towards hers.  
Their eyes met and his hand suddenly snapped up and clamped down hard on her wrist. She tried not to react, but it hurt. Since he hadn't pulled her hands away, she ran her thumbs gently across his cheek bones.  
His eyes fluttered shut at the same time his grip lessened. When they opened, they were back to their bright, beautiful emerald color. Immediately tears filled them  
"I'm so sorry Roxanne" He told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this yesterday... Guess not. Sorry.   
Then I posted the wrong thing. Jeez, I'm a mess. I'm being made to be more creative than I'm up for lately


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly the door burst open and Minion entered the room along with about 25 brain bots.   
"Sir, this stops now!" Roxanne was surprised to see a gun in Minion's hand. She knew he never liked to directly handle weapons.   
Minion's eyes first went to Megamind's hand, which was still clamped around Roxanne's wrist.  
"Let her go, Sir!" Minion demanded. His first priority was to make sure Miss Ritchie was safe. Megamind released her arm and quickly backed away from her, so fast he fell backwards onto the floor.  
"Miss Ritchie, are you okay?" Minion asked the same time Roxanne asked the same question to Megamind.  
"T-take her home, Minion" Megamind said in a soft, shaky voice. He didn't even bother to pull himself off the floor.  
Minion then noticed the serum must have worn off, but he was too concerned about Miss Ritchie. He wasn't even convinced it had fully worn off. He gestured to Roxanne to come closer.  
"Let's get you out of here" he said  
But Roxanne was too worried about Megamind to even think about going home or back to work.  
He was still on the floor, staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe what they had done. He had tear tracks on his cheeks and his head quickly shook back and forth  
"Megamind... Can we talk, please?" She asked him gently.  
"No. You need to leave" He told her.  
"Miss Ritchie, I really think you should leave" Minion added  
"She should want to leave!" Megamind looked up, but did not stand "Why are you still here?!"   
"You're not well. What just happened-"   
"What just happened is I molested you!" Everybody in the room flinched at the word.  
"Megamind, that wasn't you"  
"It was me! A drugged up me, but still me!" He finally dragged himself off the floor, but only to put more distance between himself and his hostage.  
"See, that's why I can't leave! You said drugged; what the hell do you do to yourself?!"  
Megamind shook his head some more and took yet another step away from her.  
"It doesn't matter"   
"It does! I'm not leaving until you tell me. Regardless of what happened today and what has happened in the past, I care about you, Megamind. Do I have Stockholm syndrome? Maybe, but I don't care" Roxanne plopped back down onto the couch and crossed her arms. She wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

For a long moment, they all just sat in silence  
"Miss Ritchie. Come with me to the kitchen? We'll make some tea?" Minion finally said. Roxane stared at him hard for a minute.  
"You better not knock me out!" She insisted.  
"No, ma'am, I just..." His eyes flickered quickly to Sir. He tried to be discreet, but Megamind noticed.  
"He's right. I don't want you alone with me" Megamind said, looking back down at the floor.  
Roxanne decided it best to go with Minion. When they reached the kitchen, she closed the door behind them.  
"Minion, what the hell happened?" She whispered, not wanting Megamind to know they were talking about him. Minion sighed and went about making the tea.  
"After you said he wasn't evil... He never stopped thinking about it. He kept naming off reasons he was evil, and asking me what makes somebody evil. I don't blame you, Miss Ritchie, he just became obsessed" Minion explained as he bustled around the kitchen.  
"I didn't mean to upset him, I just-"   
"I know what you were trying to do, but Sir always sees things in a negative light. It's a bit frustrating, but after all he's been through I can't blame him" Minion decided to make sandwiches as well, in an attempt to keep himself busy.  
"I don't blame him either. For anything" Roxanne muttered, mostly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between work, working on two paintings, and dealing with my anxiety and depression, I haven't had the motivation to... exist, let alone write this story. I'm trying really hard, I promise. It'll get finished soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it, so after this chapter, only two more. Prepare yourself

When the tea and sandwiches were done, they all just sat silently, sipping and chewing. Roxanne wasn't really hungry, but she didn't want to seem rude.  
Megamind wasn't hungry either, but Roxanne insisted he needed to eat something. He couldn't- wouldn't tell her no right now.  
"So... Can we talk now, Megamind? Please" Roxanne finally asked. He looked pained by her question and took his time deciding on an answer.   
"Of course, Miss Ritchie. You deserve answers. Though I feel I might not have many" he told her.  
Roxanne nodded, but took a moment to speak, trying to decide the best place to start.   
"What did you do to yourself? You said you were drugged up"   
"Umm... I-It was a serum... A concoction of SSRI's; drugs to reduce serotonin levels, small amounts of oxytocin to decrease fear and anxiety, testosterone, adrenaline... And some other things" Megamind told her, picking a his nails the whole time.  
"And what were you expecting to happen?" Roxanne truly didn't understand why he would want to do this to himself.   
"I was... I was supposed to be evil. I was going to kidnap you, scare you, call Metroman, scare him too, and then you would both admit that I was evil" Megamind's ears were nearing red with embarrassment. Now that he said it out loud, the plan was very vague and didn't really make any sense.  
"How did you plan on scaring us?"   
"I... Don't know" Megamind had to admit that he hadn't really planned at all. There wasn't much thinking, only emotion powering his actions. "I really thought it wouldn't do anything. That I was already evil enough without it"  
"Do you plan on..." Roxanne almost didn't want to know, but she had to ask "Do you plan on fixing it?" Megamind's head shot up and he finally made eye contact with her.  
"What?"   
"Are you going to try to fix the serum? Try it again?"   
"No! This was- it was disastrous! I'm never touching that stuff again, except to dispose of it!" Megamind never wanted to do something like that again.   
Roxanne looked visibly relived.  
"I'm glad, because that guy? That was not my Megamind" his heart fluttered a little at that. Her Megamind?   
"And who is your Megamind?" He did not mean to say that out loud, but Roxanne smiled.  
"He's really smart, creative, stubborn, funny, and... Just amazing" She said, with a grin.  
For the first time since Roxanne got there, she got a smile- a real one- from Megamind.   
"I can't do this anymore" He suddenly said, shaking his head "I can't be a bad guy"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir?" Minion seemed confused, and Roxanne dubious. She wasn't expecting him to say that.  
"I'm sorry, Minion. I just can't do this anymore. If that is what being evil means I have to do... I can't do it"   
"Don't be sorry, Sir! I'm proud of you" Minion told him. If he were biologically capable, and not underwater, he would have tears in his eyes.   
"Proud?" The disbelief in Megamind's eyes made Roxanne's heart drop. Had anybody ever told him they were proud of him before?  
"I'm proud of you too, Megamind" She told him, smiling.  
"And Miss Ritchie is right, Sir."  
"Please can you two call me Roxanne?" She butted in. Minion grinned and corrected himself   
"Roxanne is right. You can be anything. You're capable of anything"   
"I don't know about that, but... I would rather do anything else than be evil" Megamind told them.  
"So how do we do this?" Roxanne wondered. Megamind had dozens of life sentences and she couldn't just let him spend the rest of his life in prison.  
"We?" Megamind asked  
"Yes, we. I want to help you, Megamind"   
"Why?" He was still so confused. Why did she not hate him? Or hit him? Or kick him in the groin? Or even kill him? He wished she would at least hit him.  
"I already told you, because I care about you"   
"Wh-"   
"Did you mean to hurt me?"   
"No, but-"  
"Do you want to hurt me again?"   
"Never! Bu-"  
"Will you ever let anybody else hurt me?"   
"Of course not! B-"  
"That's already much more than most people in my life" Roxanne took Megamind's hand in her own and his cheeks turned purple "Most people see you as an emotionless, heartless villain, but I see the truth. You are someone who was dealt a shit hand. You are someone who tries to do good in their own bad way. Someone who is actually really nice and sensitive and deserves somebody to be with them"   
"You want to... B-be with me?" Surely he was misunderstanding her.  
"Yes, I would love to" she smiled and, after shaking off the shock, Megamind smiled back shyly.  
"Let's start by calling Metroman. He might he able to do something about your prison time. He knows how to get here, right?" Megamind was sure he had literal heart eyes as he nodded a yes to her.  
Being with Roxanne was all he really wanted in life, but he didn't deserve her. Not yet. He still needed some form of punishment for what he had done.   
Roxanne wasn't going to punish him, but he did have a hero on the way to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter. I have another Megamind story almost finished, I might start posting that one.


	11. Chapter 11

"Roxanne? Megamind? What's going on here?"  
...BEKFAST!  
Lol I'm sorry, I had to XD

"Roxanne? Megamind? What's going on here?"  
Megamind jumped up quickly to approach Metro Man, and he jerked some, on the defense.  
"Yes, hit me" Megamind said. Metroman was confused and horrified. What the hell was happening?  
"What?!" Roxanne jumped up, going to his side.  
"Don't ask any questions, yet. I just need you to do this for me. Hit me" He leaned in, right cheek out in the hero's direction   
"Um... No?" Metroman didn't really know how to react. He'd had huge steroid guys think they could take him on and beg for him to hit them, but this was Megamind.   
"Please. Then we can talk about why I called you here"   
"Megamind, stop! He's not going to hit you. Why would you ask him that?" Roxanne demanded. Megamind may be crazy sometimes, but he wasn't a masochist.  
"Roxanne, you know why" Megamind muttered, not looking away from Metroman.  
"Bud- I don't think I can just-"   
"I touched Roxanne"   
Suddenly Megamind was on the floor ten feet away from the superhero. He stayed down, rubbing his jaw, which was already bruising a deep purple.  
"Thank you" he then said in between breathing through the pain.  
"Someone tell me right now what the fuck happened!" Metroman finally demanded  
"Roxanne was right... I'm not evil. I'm not bad. And I can't be a villain anymore"   
Metroman was getting whip flash from all the directions this conversation was going.   
They ended up all sitting in the kitchen for about two hours while Megamind and Roxanne explained (and argued) about what happened. Then about what to do now.  
Megamind would gladly remain in prison to serve his many sentences, especially for his most recent offense, but Roxanne had other plans for him.   
Metroman, or Wayne, as he has given Megamind permission to call him, agreed to speak to the warden and the state about his prison time.  
After developing a plan and asking Roxanne a million times if she was really fine being there with Megamind, Wayne finally left.   
"Are you really okay with not being evil? It's not a deal breaker" Roxanne asked. She didn't want him to think he had to change for her  
"You were right, Roxanne. I just don't have what it takes to be truly evil... But perhaps now I have what I need to be truly happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. The end. Make sure you let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading, and if you enjoyed, please check out my other Megamind stories


End file.
